


Honesty

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of blood, Nursey is clumsy, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is troubling Nursey since his most recent breakup and Dex is determined to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "Why can’t you just be honest?"

Dex looked up from his laptop and sighed. "Why can't you just be honest?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Nursey, on the contrary, did not look up from his book.

"You don't have to pretend to be so unaffected all the time."

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"Me. _I'm_ saying it. You can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me." Dex frowned when Nursey continued to look at his book.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I know you."

Nursey scoffed. "You're not the only one who knows me, Poindexter."

Fine. I'm the only one who _sees through_ you."

Nursey slammed his book down on the table. "What do you want from me, Dex? Fuck! You wanna talk? Fine. Let's talk."

"What the hell? You don't have to be a dick about it. I was trying to help."

"Because you know me _so_ well, right?"

"Forget it. Sorry I said anything. Sit there and stew quietly while pretending to read the same page for _another_ ten minutes."

Nursey sighed. "It's not what you think..."

"Oh really? Because it looks like you got dumped by that Callie girl after only a week and you're moping about it."

"That's not what happened."

"No? So what happened?"

Nursey toyed with the cover of his book, opening the cover and letting it drop closed repeatedly. "For the record, I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitchy asshole."

"Okay, that's... that's inappropriate..."

Nursey shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. She said something shitty and refused to apologize. I can't forgive something like that..."

"What'd she say?"

That was the one thing Nursey knew he could not tell him -- Callie had made fun of Dex. It was not in the light-hearted way like Nursey typically chirped him either. She laughed it off when Nursey had asked her to apologize -- he should have known better than to get mixed up with one of the privileged snobby girls from his old school. "Nothing, just... Some elitist bullshit that I heard enough of at Andover. It was a mistake to go out with her in the first place. I never should have said yes."

"So why did you?"

"I don't know. I guess I was bored? Maybe a little lonely? I'm twenty and she wanted to sleep with me? Take your pick."

"Then I'll pick 'lonely' because that was somehow the least pathetic reason provided," Dex said, his brow furrowed as he watched Nursey closely. "So you never actually _liked_ her?"

"Not really."

"Then why is this still bothering you? Who cares what she said to you if you're never going to see her again?"

Nursey sighed. "I don't know. I can't explain..."

"Those are two entirely different things, Nurse."

"She just-- there's more to life than money and shit, you know?" Nursey glanced up see the look of ' _obviously_ ' written on Dex's face. "Exactly. Right? And she-- ugh! She's rude, okay? And wrong. Like, who the fuck cares about whether someone's suit is tailored or whatever? So what? Not everybody can afford stuff like that. Most people don't even bother, right?"

"To get their suits custom-made? No, Nursey. Most people just buy stuff that fits."

"Okay but that's my point. So why should she be allowed to say shit about great people that I _actually_ like?"

Dex scoffed. "I don't think I could do that."

"Bad mouth people?"

"Date someone when I actually liked someone else."

"Well, the person I like doesn't like me that way. We're just friends, kinda."

"You asked her out and she said no?" Dex asked. Nursey winced at the word 'her,' so Dex rephrased the question. "Him? Them?"

"I never asked. It's... It's complicated. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to _me,_ Nursey. Maybe apologize to the person you completely wrote off without ever telling them how you felt just so that you could bang some chick you can't stand."

Nursey chewed his lip and watched his fingers as they drummed along the cover of his book. "...I'm sorry."

"I just said, you should be apologizing to--"

" ** _I am._** "

Dex glanced around, but they were alone. "Oh. I, uh..." The words dried up in his mouth.

"So... Yeah. _That's_ why I never asked. Please don't punch me."

Dex winced. "I-- I'm not going to punch you, Nursey..."

"Oh? Okay, great. Good. Um, thanks. I hope this doesn't make things weird with us. I'm really glad that we're friends now and I'd like to stay that way," Nursey said with a wary smile.

"But you..." Dex looked hurt.

Nursey did not know what to do. He could not figure out what was wrong with what he had said. "You're freaked out still, aren't you? I promise I won't bother you about it. I know you don't like--"

" _ **I do**_."

"Do what?"

"You were going to say that I don't like you back, but... I do. I like you. A lot."

Nursey laughed quietly. "Oh god. No, I meant like, I _like_ you. Romantically. Like, I wish you were my boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I like you a lot as a friend too, but I meant _more_ than that."

Dex frowned. "Is this some kind of joke? Or do you seriously think I didn't understand you?"

"I..."

"You're the one who's misunderstanding things here. I like you. _Romantically_ ," Dex said with a small laugh when Nursey's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. In a 'I wish you were my boyfriend' way."

"Oh. Okay, 'swawesome! That's... Okay!" Nursey beamed at him from across the table.

Dex grinned. "Just okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't finish. Okay, let's do this. Right? You want to do this? Be my boyfriend? Be boyfriends. Us. Being boyfriends together and dating?"

Dex laughed at Nursey's flustered rambling. " _Wow_."

"Nothing happened with Callie, by the way. Or, well-- we made out and there was some 'under the shirt over the pants' stuff but I didn't have sex with her. Um, just thought you should know..." Nursey's face flushed as he realized what he had said. "Uh..."

" _ **Wow**_."

"Oh god. You're changing your mind. Please don't. Please go out with me."

"Nursey. Shut up." Dex shook his head as he started to laugh again. "I still want to go out with you, relax. Come here."

Nursey tripped over his own chair as he stumbled around to the other side of the table. "Ah! Shit! Ow!" He banged his knee on the table leg and fell onto the chair next to Dex. "Son of a..."

"Are you okay?" Dex was a little concerned, but could not resist laughing directly in Nursey's face. How could one man be so clumsy? "How have you not broken every single bone in your body by now?"

"I don't know," Nursey answered honestly, a smile back on his face. "It really hurts. Am I allowed to kiss you now?"

"Will kissing me take some of your pain away?"

"I don't know. Only one way to find out, right?"

Dex grinned and slid a hand around the back of Nursey's neck. "You have a point."

"Mmhm..." Nursey closed the rest of the distance between them and kissed Dex.

They parted a couple minutes later, faces flushed and smiling shyly at each other. "Did it help?"

"A little, but we might need to kiss again to be sure. My knee is pretty damn sore..."

"Maybe I should take you to a hospital... Or you should at least get checked out by one of the team's athletic therapists."

"Let's give the kissing thing another chance first. Then we'll try the hospital..." Nursey looked down at his knee, then immediately covered it with his hand and gave Dex an unconvincing smile.

Dex pulled his hand away to see what Nursey was hiding. "Yeah, that's definitely blood."

"There's just a bit of a nail sticking out of the table over here..."

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to go see a doctor so you can a tetanus shot--"

Nursey frowned. "But, kisses!"

"And then once you've stopped bleeding we can go back to your room and make out for a bit. Sound good?" Dex bent down and hooked himself under Nursey's arm to help him walk to the door.

"Sounds good. Maybe a kiss for the road?"

Dex laughed and manoeuvred in order to give Nursey a quick peck on the lips. "Good to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Nursey just wants kisses. ER kisses, 'while I'm getting a needle' kisses, stopped at a red light on the way home at 2am kisses, you know the drill.  
> Who knows? Maybe if his knee is too sore to climb the stairs up to his dorm room Dex will let him sleepover in his room instead...
> 
> (More NurseyDex fics to come soon! They're my most requested pairing for prompts lol)


End file.
